sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
CSA-05
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Mono-Film | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Thermal Spider-Silk | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Semi-Liquid Nanno-Carbons | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Carbon Fiber | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Deflection |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Material Bonuses |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Mono-Film | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -5% to slashing damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Thermal Spider-Silk | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to slashing damage; Others have a -4 to notice you in the heat/thermal ranges |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Carbon Fiber | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -25% To Piercing Damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| SLNC | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% To Electrical Damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Defense | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 1 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Initiatives To Don | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Environmental & Communications |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Oxygen | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 600 Hours On Internal Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| SRCS-01EC5 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Short Range Communications System good for up to 50 kilometers and has low-level encryption capability you gain a +4 vs. others trying to decrypt it.. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Additional Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| HL-05 HUD | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Has integrated IR, Zoom, Laser Ranger Designator, low-light and Thermal |- style="mso-yfti-irow:43" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| LL-05 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Low-Light - +5 to notice in low-light; +50’ vision range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:44" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| TH-05 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Thermal - +5 to notice in thermal range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:45" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| IR-05 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Infra-Red - +5 to notice in IR range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:46" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| TS-50 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 5x Zoom – Increase range & vision increments by 2x |- style="mso-yfti-irow:47" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| LRD-05 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Laser Ranger Designator - +5 to hit with ranged weaponry |- style="mso-yfti-irow:48" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| IRTHOP-05 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Others are -10 to notice checks when spotting you in normal, IR, and Thermal vision ranges |- style="mso-yfti-irow:49" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:50" | colspan="3" style="width:50.66%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="50%"| Availability & Licensing | colspan="2" style="width:49.34%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="49%"| Other Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:51" | style="width:25.48%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Theban Cluster | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -4 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Armor Points | style="width:24.62%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 750 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:52" | style="width:25.48%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Other Places | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -8 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Defense | style="width:24.62%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 1 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:53" | style="width:25.48%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Sargasso | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -6 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| COM Deflection | style="width:24.62%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="24%"| 17 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:54;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:25.48%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| License | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Class 4 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| ' ' | style="width:24.62%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="180"| | style="border:none" width="34"| | style="border:none" width="144"| | style="border:none" width="175"| | style="border:none" width="174"| |} Anaheim Arms Inc. CSA-05 Fifth in Anaheim Arms CSA-Series of armors the CSA-05 is heavy upgraded and updated over the CSA-01 through CSA-04 with much better protection vs. weight and better sensor systems and stealth capabilities. History The CSA-05 has served with the Theban Cluster Military since 4935 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found being used by various military and civilian agencies with large portions being sold off to Sargasso Deeps. Development Development of the CSA-05 began in early 4922 C.E. with the base suit itself being an upgraded version of the CSA-03. By 4925 C.E. the addition of the semi-liquid nanno-carbon coating was decided upon. Between 4926 and 4933 the HUD system was completely redesigned and upgraded to allow for better usage of the systems from the CSA-03 and an upgraded communications system. Final testing continued throughout 4934 with final approval gained at the end of that year. Variants & Upgrades None. Design The CSA-05 is a full body suit made of five-layers; the inner of these being two layers of Thermal Spider-Silk which reduces the wearer’s thermal signature by 40% and over this is a shell of Mono-Film to help protect the TSS layer. The fourth layer is a spray coating of semi-liquid nanno-carbons that further increase the life of the suit cutting down on external wear and tear as well as giving it a slick surface that is hard to grasp and easier for the wearer to mover over surfaces additionally there is carbon fiber plating cover a 57% of the body which includes the Chest and upper back; shoulders, forearms, knees, lower legs, and feet. Between the three inner layers is sandwiched the oxygen bladders which can hold up to 600 hours. The head of the suit has an internal full-face HUD system with five slots which include low-light, Infra-Red, 5x zoom, thermal visual ranges and a laser ranger designator as well as a system that tracks oxygen level and basic time and date functions as well as a verbal and visually operated communications system which also extends from the HUD into the right ear canal. Finally the suit has a sprayed on layer of IRTHOP that dampens infra-red and thermal signatures as well as causing a visual blurring of the figure to further hide the wearer in visual ranges. Armor Mono-Film – '''One of the most common form fitting clothing materials mono-film does offer a 5% reduction in slashing damage and is incredibly stretchy and durable. '''Thermal Spider-Silk – '''Not quite as stretchable or durable as Mono-Film TSS does have the ability to naturally dampen a person’s thermal signature as well as helping to retain internal heat in cool weather conditions and give a 10% reduction to slashing damage. '''Carbon Fiber – '''A semi-flexible woven carbon fiber it gives a 25% reduction to piercing damage. '''Semi-Liquid Nanno-Carbons – '''A liquid coating that hardens and bonds with the surface it is applied to the SLNC give a reduction of 10% to electrical damage. '''Operators The CSA-05 is used by the Theban Cluster Military although as suits are retired they can be easily found at Sargasso Deeps and in the hands of anyone with enough money. Other Stealth/Environmental Armor Category:Environmental Armor Category:Stealth Armor (Environmental)